A Simple Rave
by Evanescent Darkness
Summary: (NEW CHAPPIE) Sunny is scared to go to a party, but why? Otto could get into a fight because of it. What will result? (Teen RP Fic)
1. Default Chapter

A Simple Rave  
"So are you going to the big party at Rob's tonight?" Isis asked Otto. (NOTE: Isis is Twister's girlfriend.)   
Otto thought for a minute. "I don't know. Why, are you and Twist going?"   
"Of course! Anybody who is anybody is going!" she exclaimed.   
Twister walked back to the table. "Who says I am going? All there is gonna be there is a bunch of preps and rich shoobies!" said Twister, frustrated. Why does she include me in everything, he thought.   
"Of course you're going, right?"  
Twister really didn't know what to say. He had just started going out with Isis a week ago, and he didn't want to ruin things now. "I guess so." Twister reluctantly gave in.   
"Yay! Otto, you could bring Sunny with you. Please, why don't you come with us? The more, the merrier!"  
"I'll ask her, but I won't promise anything," replied Otto. He didn't know if Sunny would accept the invitation or not. She wasn't too fond of parties.  
"So will you go with me to Rob's party tonight?" Otto asked Sunny. He heard her sigh into the receiver. "Otto, you have never been to one of his parties. Trust me, you wouldn't want to go," she said sadly, as if she was hiding something.   
"Sunny, baby, it's just a party. What could go wrong with a little dancin' and some talkin' with friends?"   
Sunny was silent for a moment. "Otto, do you have any idea what goes on at these parties?"   
"Um, no. But it can't be that bad. Why? What was wrong when you went to one?"   
Sunny sighed again, and didn't say anything.   
"You can tell me," Otto said.   
"OK, I'll tell you."   
Otto listened carefully.   
"See, me and Rob used to have a thing for each other last year, when we were sophomores. We used to go out, and he was a good guy then. But now, it's different. You see, he wasn't so popular back then, but he was sweet. And when I broke up with him…" she stopped.   
"What happened? Why did you break up with him?"  
She was silent again. "When he threw a party, a bunch of people came. A bunch of bad people, Otto. They brought drinks with them, and drugs, and everything else. And then, they dared him to drink a beer, and he did. And then he drank another, and another. He got drunk, and he went crazy on me."   
Oh my God, thought Otto.   
She stuttered on. "He tried to hit me, but some of my friends held him off of me. The next day I broke up with him. And now he's an alcoholic. He hated me from then on. I don't know why, when it was his fault."   
Otto felt horrid. "So you're scared to go?"  
"No, I just don't want to go through that again."   
"I see." Otto was mad now. "I'm going. I'm not going to start anything. I want you to go, and if that guy tries to mess with you, I am going to kick his butt!"   
"No!" Sunny screamed, "You can't!" Will Otto go to the party and kick butt, or will he get his butt kicked? Find out next in, "Broken Bottles." 


	2. Broken Bottles

Broken Bottles  
A horn beeped outside. "That must be Twist," Otto said to Sunny. Otto opened the door for her, and walked out behind her to Twist's 68' Mustang. "Tonight we're gonna leave knowing we fought well, or we're gonna leave with a fat lip and a black eye," Otto stated. They rode in silence all the way to Rob's house, even Isis.  
They arrived ten minutes before the party was supposed to start, but the music was already blaring, and Rob's front yard was already overfilled with cars. Twist parked his car beside the driveway. They all staggered out and reluctantly walked up to the house. "You ready, guys?" Twist asked. He knew what was going to happen. Isis told him what happened to Sunny. They slowly sauntered in.   
There was a ton of people, and they didn't see Rob at first. "I don't like this," Sunny and Isis said in sequence. Otto grunted as a huge, fat guy walked by and stepped on his toe. He bit his tongue for his life's sake. "We're not leaving. There's a score to settle," Otto said angrily.   
"Now show me this Rob guy." Sunny and Isis started to tremble. "There he is," Isis stuttered as she pointed to a limber, freckled blonde in the corner of the people-stuffed room. Otto chuckled, "Him? That's the scary Rob? Man, I can beat the mess outta that guy!" Twister snickered, "Ha, yeah! He's… never mind!"   
Otto imagined him pinning up Rob against the wall and beating the stuffing out of him. Just then, Otto came up with an idea. "You guys pretend you don't know me and Twist, and we'll see what he does when he sees you two," Otto said. Isis and Sunny's eyes got wide. "What do you mean? You're gonna use us as bait, so we can lure him over to us, and then what?" she asked furiously. "Don't worry, if he comes near you two, then me and Twist will go over there and beat the crap out of him," Otto proposed. "What ever, Otto. You have no idea how strong he could be!" Isis almost yelled. "OK, but this better work!" Sunny said.   
Otto and Twist walked to the other side of the room, while Isis and Sunny stayed on the other side. "OK, now all we can do is wait," Otto said. They both lived a year in a minute, until Rob started to stagger drunkenly over to Isis and Sunny. Twister twitched with anger, and started to move forward. "Not yet, Twist. We have to wait until he does something," Otto protested. Twister let out a growl (Errrr…).   
"Hey…b-babes, whas-ss up?" asked Rob. His breath was drenched in the stench of alcohol. "Nothing," replied Isis and Sunny at the same time. "Don't I kn-now you? I don't know y-your little f-friend, though. She's a cut-tie," he stumbled on. He suddenly grabbed Isis by the arm. "Come d-dance with me b-baby," he provoked. Isis jerked back and screamed, "No way, you loser!"   
Everything went quiet and everyone started staring at the three. "What did you call me?" Rob yelled. Sunny stepped forward, "A loser, you kook!" "Why you little," Rob let go of Isis and jerked his arm back as if he was going to hit them both. As soon as he did, Twist kicked him in the back of the legs. Rob went down with a yelp. As soon as he was down, Otto got down onto him and started punching him in the face. Someone from the crowd pulled Otto off of him, and Otto tried to jerk away. Otto's knuckled were covered in blood. There was a pool of blood beside Rob's face, trickling from his nose. Otto spit on Rob and cursed. "Try and mess with my girl next time, punk!" he screamed at him. The same person who took Otto and Twist off of Rob pushed them out the door and onto the front lawn. Sunny and Isis quickly followed.   
"Otto, you brought this onto your self," Sunny tried to explain. Otto didn't say anything. "We'll see. When you go to school tomorrow, let's see if he gives you that same look," Otto said. Sunny sighed and said nothing else.   
Twist stopped in front of Isis' house. He got out and gave her a hug and a good night kiss. "So, I'll call you tomorrow?" he asked. "Sure," she said. "Thanks, for tonight, and all," she said. "No problem baby. Nobody messes with my chick," he said as he bid farewell.   
Twist had already dropped off Isis, so he let Sunny and Otto out. Otto didn't say anything. "Thank you for sticking up for me tonight anyway," Sunny said as she gave him a hug. "I would do anything to protect you after what happened after, you know," he said. He leaned over and kissed her goodnight. "Later," he said. "Later," she replied.  
Otto got back in the car, and Twist dropped him off next. "Later dude, thanks for the lift," Otto said. "No problem, man, later," Twist replied as he spun tires out of the drive way, and pulled two feet over into his driveway. One problem was left to solve. It was 12 AM, and how was Otto going to explain what happened to Raymundo? Find out next in "Major Mix-Up." 


	3. Many Regrets

Many Regrets  
  
(A/N: Sorry, I lied about this chapter's title, lol)  
  
Otto pulled his keys out of his pocket, and searched for the key to his house. He was about to insert the key into the door, when suddenly, the door swung open. There stood Raymundo, furious.  
"Otto Mitchell Rocket!!! Where the hell have you been? Do you know how freaking worried I was?" Ray pulled Otto in by the arm and slammed the door. He shoved him down on the couch, in full-on rage.  
"Dad, I'm sorry. I was at this party, and." Ray wouldn't let Otto finish.  
"Party? You told me you were going to a movie! Otto, you lied and you went to party! I don't know if I can even trust you anymore." Ray put his hand on his forehead and sighed. He sat down on the chair across from Otto and shook his head.  
Otto could tell his dad was very disappointed in him. He had a feeling he wouldn't be getting out of the house for a long time. But that wasn't what worried him. What worried him was that his dad didn't trust him anymore. He felt terrible, and had now idea how he was supposed to explain to his dad that he had to protect Sunny; he didn't even know why he had insisted to go to the party, anyway. He regretted he had.  
Neither man spoke for a few moments. Sometimes Otto could hear his dad cursing under his breath. Finally, Otto broke the silence.  
"Dad, I'm really sorry. I had to go." Ray interrupted again.  
"You had to go?"  
"Dad, let me finish, okay?" Otto decided to be very patient; he didn't want to anger his dad any more.  
"Go ahead," Ray hissed.  
"I had to go to protect Sunny. The guy that was hosting the party kept trying to be a creep to her, and it's a long story," Otto explained.  
"Well, we have all night. So tell me." So Otto told him the whole story, and waited for his reply.  
Ray looked tired and upset. "Otto, I understand that you wanted to protect Sunny, but that's no reason to lie to me. You're going to have to earn my trust again, and it's going to be tough, let me tell you. But don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to do that, considering you're grounded until further notice." 


End file.
